Beginnings and Endings
by MerryFairy
Summary: This is a one-shot deposit for how the ghosts of Danny Phantom world became the ghosts they are. I will also add OC ghosts too. I don't anything! Listing as tragedy only because I kill the people then resurrect them as ghosts so it's only below mild tragic themes.
1. Youngblood

Beginnings and Ending

Summary: These are my ideas on how the villains (and nicer ghosts) came to be.

Title: Youngblood

The year is 1998.

Nothing ever happens. It's boring. I hate it. I see that parrot again. The parrot is fun. He says what I say. I wonder who taught him to do that. He sounds weird though. 'Hello.' I say and he mimics my word back. This just got boring again. I hear the door open. Yay! Mum's back. I wonder if her boyfriend is with her. My real Dad is a mean person and that's why I don't know him which is why I like Mum's boyfriend. He likes me too. He's fun. Mum and I are poor but Mum says that'll change because her boyfriend's rich. He brings be expensive toys and costumes to play with. I wonder if he brought a present if he is here.

'Sweetums? Isaac? Where are you?' Mum asked

'Over here!' I reply and she rushes towards me from the front door. You can see nearly the whole house from the front door. I see her boyfriend. He's holding plastic bags. Mum gives me a bear hug. I don't really like hugs. 'Isaac, m'boy. How are ya, tyke?' Mum's boyfriend asked and he ruffled my hair. I don't really like that either.

'I'm good. Bored.' I reply

'Look at what I bought you for Halloween.' he said and he got something out of the white plastic bag. Halloween is a few nights time. I love Halloween. I get to scare the adults. If I do that any other day, I get scolded. It's also okay to use my slingshot too. 'This is so cool!' I say as he hands me the complete pirate outfit. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever! 'Can I wear it now?' I ask

'Don't see why not.' He replied. Mum's gone to make dinner. I can smell it. It's gonna be Buffalo wings. I've never met a buffalo before but I really do wanna meet one. I bet it'd look cool as. I take the clothes and run off. I come back looking like a real pirate. Like one from the book I have. 'Who is this handsome swashbuckler?' Mum asks. What's a swashbuckler? Is handsome good?

'It's me!' I reply

'Have fun, sweetums. Just don't ruin it.' Mum said and her boyfriend takes me outside. I hop into the wooden dingy in the backyard. He steps in behind me. The wooden dingy was something the people who were living here before us left for me. It's a sandbox. I begin playing. Mum's boyfriend answers his phone. He wanders off and I have an idea. I'm gonna play a little joke on him.

I run out onto the street through the wobbly plank in the fence. The parrot perches on my shoulder. 'Hello.' it tweeted

'Hello, my scurvy hog, today you're my pirate parrot.' I tell it and it flies of my shoulder. He lands on the road. I run towards him. I hear a loud noise.

What happened? I ask myself as I wake up. What's going on? Why am I over there? Why am I here?

I see Mum and her boyfriend. They look horrible. They cradle the other me like they do when I'm sick or tired or in trouble. Am I sick or in trouble? 'It's my fault, Annie.' Mum's boyfriend said 'I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him.'

He's referring to the prank. 'No, I shouldn't have been listening to the radio so loud. I wish I coulda noticed the little boy.' I don't know who said that. He looked like a truck driver. He was crying. They all were. Everyone was. Why?

'He was so young...Isaac...why? Why him? Why did he have to die?' Mum wailed. She sounded horrible but her words were worser. She said I had died. She said when someone dies they go to a better place. I don't get it. Have I died? No. That can't be right. I'm right here. I walk around trying to get Mum's attention. She ignores me. I go to hug her but I fell right through her. I think I really have died.

I watch as they lower my body into the ground. They had a rock in-graved just for me. I cry. I still don't get what's going on. I hate adults! How dare they think they can't see me? How dare they kill me! I don't get it! I hate adults!

Wait...why do I hate adults again? Who are these people? Who's Isaac Johnson? My name is Youngblood. This is my parrot named Rot. I'm a pirate ghost.

-MerryFairy.

Author's note: I gave Youngblood the human name Isaac Johnson randomly. I had the idea randomly. I like it though it gets random at the end. If you like it, say so. I might continue the idea if I feel bothered enough to. BTW if I do feel bothered enough, I'll probably write about Sidney. He's my second favourite villain in DP after Youngblood.


	2. Sidney Poindexter

Beginnings and Endings 2

[Sidney Poindexter's POV]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm just expanding on the "real" Poindexter theory.

The year is 1954.

Yes-sir-ee this is real funny. Who doesn't get sick of the old underpants-on-the-fan trick? Certainly not me. RRRIIIPPP! And the joke is over. I get up and dust myself off. Just another day in the life of Sidney Poindexter, the year ten who is already voted most likely to be the most bullied person in Casper High History ever though days will brighten for me and every other victim of bullying.

I don't care if I have that title. Seriously. Just another day in the life of Sidney Poindexter. A jock pushes me into my locker. Ha! Just this? What, is there no stink bomb to delight me further? Of course, dolts as idiotic as this schools football team wouldn't think of such a complex idea for a prank.

That gives me a neato idea!

Next Monday, I will prank the boys' locker room during Physical Ed. I will create the world's biggest stink bomb. That'll show 'em! I better start planning because this going to be a big prank!

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! What's that noise? I bang against my locker (724, my luck number actually) with my knuckles. I heard wrinkly noises too. It's dark and I can't tell what's going on. I just hope my mirror doesn't break with my backside against it. That's seven year's bad luck and a massive scolding from my mother. She wants me to get a girl so she let me have a mirror to put in my locker so I'm always gussied up for the ladies.

I keep waiting. No more light edges in from the outside world. It's Friday. I wonder if the cleaners will find me, they normally do whenever I get stuck in my locker. I wait and wait. I wonder what the time is. My stomach growls. Light edges in again but who comes into school on Saturdays? Have my parents finally realised I'm here. I continue to wait. My tongue is completely dry it is. I think I may be suffering from a mild case of dehydration and starvation. I think five hours passes as the light changes, it may be the afternoon. I think my mild case has become severe. I feel so weak. The world darkens and I become dizzy. Weird dreams fill my head.

I fall out of my locker but my locker isn't open...how does that work exactly? I know. I'm still dreaming, I mean, it didn't even hurt! I see a bronze padlock on the door of my locker. Did the world always look this...grey? What happened to my shirt? It used to be a pleasant blue but now it's grey. I look around the colour is fading and I'm becoming weaker. Students file in from outside. They are like bright stars in the night sky almost. 'The padlock is still there, Elvis, reckon Poindexter's still there?' a girl – Anna I think – said whilst chewing gum. That's a bad habit should she swallow it, that piece of gum will stay in her stomach for seven years! Seven years! 'Considerin' the dork, I'd so laugh if he was.' Elvis chortled and got a key out of his leather jacket. He approaches my locker and opens it. Anna screams and peer over her shoulder.

They're not ignoring me. This is normal behaviour for the student body of Casper High. 'We killed him! He musta starved to death or somethin'!' Elvis yelled and Anna's gone to get a teacher. Impossible! I'm just sleeping. I go to wake myself up.

I slip through and into the mirror. Nothing changes. The world is permanently grey. It's amazing. To think my "ghost lair" is the one place I want to escape from. I'm not entirely sure how much time has passed since I died (not even my parents cared that I died, they didn't even take our mirror home!) but I'm certain that a lot has. I'm a legend though! The most bullied student in Casper High ever and there are rumours and stories. They reckon that my ghost haunts Locker 724, not correct though but I'm famous in Amity Park now!

MerryFairy :)

Yeah, I thought the students accidentally killed him by locking him in his locker for the whole weekend. Since he's a wimp I thought that long without food or drink would kill him. The real theory is suicide but that's too sad for me to write about :( Also, "Elvis" is an "Elvis Presley" reference


End file.
